Usuario:EmperorDedede
thumb|center|700px ''Ideas de Death Battles Soñadas'' ' Booser VS Gran Penguino Gay (Dedede).png|Bowser VS King Dedede (Super Mario X Kirby) ' ' You Got the touch you can eat planets (Dedede).png|Galactus VS Unicron (Marvel X Transformers) Policias Espaciales (Dedede).png|Green Lantern VS Nova (DC Comics X Marvel) Hey Beter, Si Homer Simpson de los Simpsons? (Dedede).png|Homer Simpson VS Peter Griffin (The Simpsons X Family Guy) Patos de Cartoons (Dedede).png|Pato Donald VS Pato Lucas (Disney X Looney Tunes) Mickey vs Bugs pero sin las líneas del fondo (Dedede).png|Mickey Mouse VS Bugs Bunny (Disney X Warner Bros.) Tios Espaciales 2 (Dedede).png|Samus Aran VS Master Chief (Metroid X Halo) GUILE THEME INTENSIFIES (Dedede).png|Guile VS Jax (Street Fighter X Mortal Kombat) Noob vs Spidey Noob (Dedede).png|Izuku Midoriya VS Miles Morales (My Hero Academia X Marvel) I cant let you do that Kano (Dedede).png|Wolf O' Donnell VS Kano (Star Fox X Mortal Kombat) Jioto Waifu vs Jioto Ex Waifu (Dedede).png|Makoto VS Medaka (Persona X Medaka Box) Do you like Fortnite yeah i like fortnite swish swish (Dedede).png|Jonesy VS The Player (Fortnite X PUGB) Infinity Crozma (Dedede).png|Infinite VS Necrozma (SEGA X Nintendo) Soy el unico que piensa que Shao Kahn gana, ok (Dedede).png|Shao Kahn VS Akuma (Mortal Kombat X Street Fighter) Esto me costo una hora...UNA HORA (Dedede).png|Ghost Rider VS Spawn (Marvel X Image Comics) Brocoli VS Juggs (Dedede).png|Broly VS Juggernaut (Dragon Ball Super X Marvel) Humanity is GONE (Dedede).png|Brandon Breyer VS Lucy (Brightburn X Elfen Lied) Mejor que cualquier batalla de Kaneki o Masane (Dedede).png|Masane Amaha VS Ken Kaneki (Witchblade X Tokyo Ghoul) Mejor Batalla de la historia gg (Dedede).png|Dr. Maligno VS Casco Oscuro (Austin Powers X Spaceballs) RareWare VS Naughty Dog (Dedede).png|Banjo-Kazooie VS Crash Bandicoot (Rareware X Naughty Dog) Me perturba (Dedede).png|The Dog VS Purple Guy (Duck Season X Five Nights At Freddy's) ' Ideas de DBX Soñadas Sketch-1553372233128.png|'Sonic VS Spyro (SEGA X Activision)' Dormammu VS Dr. Fate DBX (Dedede).png|Dormammu VS Dr. Fate (Marvel X DC Comics) ''Ideas Que No Me Gustan'' El día en el que Stitch se extinguió (Dedede).png|La idea suena regular, sus conexiones son pobres y además de que es un pisotón El Sobrevalorado VS Señor Terrorista Universal.png|Lol aún me acuerdo de cuando me gustaba esta idea :v You Spin my life out (Dedede).jpg|No entiendo la idea, además de que es un pisotón enorme ''Estadísticas'' Voto para esta batalla: Johnny Cage Récords de Victorias/Derrotas: 62 Victorias, 41 Derrotas ''Death Battles Favoritas'' Ben_VS_Green_Lantern_.jpg|Ben 10 VS Green Lantern Akuma VS Shang Tsung.jpg|Akuma VS Shang Tsung Goomba VS Koopa Troopa.jpg|Goomba VS Koopa Master Chief VS Doomguy.jpg|Master Chief VS Doomguy Eggman VS Wily.jpg|Eggman VS Willy Zelda VS Peach.jpg|Zelda VS Peach Batman VS Spiderman.jpg|Batman VS Spider-Man Goku VS Superman.jpg|Goku VS Superman He-Man VS Lion-O.jpg|He-Man VS Lion-O Shao Khan VS M. Bison.jpg|Shao Kahn VS M. Bison Ivy VS Orchid.jpg|Ivy VS Orchid Fox VS Bucky.jpg|Fox VS Bucky Terminator VS RoboCop.jpg|Terminator VS RoboCop Fulgore VS Sektor.jpg|Fulgore VS Sektor Godzilla VS Gamera.jpg|Godzilla VS Gamera Ryu VS Scorpion.jpg|Ryu VS Scorpion Deadpool VS Deathstroke.jpg|Deadpool VS Deathstroke Kirby vs Buu.jpg|Kirby VS Majin Buu Boba Fett VS Samus Aran REMASTERED.jpg|Boba Fett VS Samus Aran REMASTERED Chuck Norris VS Segata Sanshiro.jpg|Chuck Norris VS Segata Sanshiro Iron Man VS Lex Luthor.jpg|Iron Man VS Lex Luthor Snake VS Fisher.jpg|Solid Snake VS Sam Fisher Darth Vader VS Doctor Doom.jpg|Darth Vader VS Doctor Doom Goku VS Superman 2.jpg|Goku VS Superman 2 ExpandDongVSKnuckles.jpg|Donkey Kong VS Knuckles Yang VS Tifa.jpg|Yang Xiao Long VS Tifa Lockhart Mega Man VS Astro Boy.jpg|Mega Man VS Astro Boy GA VS HE.jpg|Green Arrow VS Hawkeye Dante vs Bayonetta.jpg|Dante VS Bayonetta The Flash VS Quicksilver .jpeg|Flash VS Quicksilver Joker VS Sweet Tooth (ScrewAttack).jpg|Joker VS Sweet Tooth CammyVSSonyaOfficial.jpg|Cammy VS Sonya Tracer VS Scout Official thumbnail.jpg|Tracer VS Scout Hulk VS Doomsday Official.jpg|Hulk VS Doomsday Zoro VS Erza Official.jpg|Zoro VS Erza 2056984-1488209621129-DB 073b.jpg|Scrooge McDuck VS Shovel Knight 2056984-1490200102793-DB 074 2.jpg|Venom VS Bane Power Rangers VS Voltron Force.jpg|Power Ranger VS Voltron Sub .jpg|Sub-Zero VS Glacius Android 18 Vs Captain Marvel.jpg|Android 18 VS Captain Marvel Metal Sonic VS Zero.jpg|Metal Sonic VS Zero Lucario VS Renamon Official.jpg|Lucario VS Renamon Shredder VS Silver Samurai OF.jpg|Shredder VS Silver Samurai McGruffVsSmokey.jpg|Smokey Bear VS McGruff the Crime Dog Sephiroth VS Vergil (Official).jpg|Sephiroth VS Vergil Shrine-s320180204-18-jx8zdo.jpg|Black Panther VS Batman Crash VS Spyro offic.jpg|Crash VS Spyro Strange VS Fate offivial.jpg|Doctor Strange VS Doctor Fate Df QWTgUwAAqT8A.jpg large.jpg|Ryu VS Jin ''Death Battles Que No Me Gustaron'' ''Death Battles Que Se Hicieron Realidad'' ''Personajes Favoritos'' |-|Temporada 1= Boba Fett (Dedede).png|Boba Fett Samus Aran (Dedede).png|Samus Aran Akuma (Dedede).png|Akuma ''Algunas Miniaturas'' Vampiro VS Momia pero mas sangriento (Dedede).png Los renders no coinciden pero estaba perezoso así que... (Dedede).png You Spin my life out (Dedede).jpg Gaming Reptiles (Dedede).png Nightmare, yo soy tu padre (Dedede).png De un putaso te mato (Dedede).png We are noobs (Dedede).png Es oficial humano, apestas (Dedede).png Anti Heroes de Nintendo (Dedede).png Sexy Samurai VS Oso de Fortnite (Dedede).png Que Podría Salir Mal? (Dedede).png Hey Lois, estoy en el Undertale (Dedede).png El mas inteligente termina siendo el dueño de la realidad (Dedede).png Un niño vs una guerrera espacial (Dedede).png Kirito Pierde y eso me pone feliz (Dedede).png Batman Battle Royale pero todos son malos (Dedede).png Preguntale a tu mama muerta (Dedede).png Bob Winners Battle Royale... No pregunten una cosa en la wiki gringa (Dedede).png Cometelos a todos, ñam ñam (Dedede).png Vamos a poner una sonrisa en esa... Eso en tu ojo es una marca de nacimiento? (Dedede).png DUCK DODGERS INTENSIFIES (Dedede).png ¿Que podría salir mal? (Dedede).png Sketch-1559332852401.png Sketch-1554474702936.png Sketch-1553947169183.png Sketch-1553874012207.png Sketch-1551449349505.png Sketch-1551299432928.png Falcon Punch en la Cage (Dedede).png Pink Insanity (Dedede).png Goku vs Naruto pero son sus mamas (Dedede).png Red like Devils (Dedede).png Sanic VS Supairo (Dedede).png ''Renders'' Tomar el Mundo o Tomar la L (Dedede).png Sketch-1555336620739.png Sketch-1554576106572.png Sketch-1553984527674.png Sketch-1553944703817.png Sketch-1546023570142.png Sketch-1546017115590.png RedHoodVSMileena Fight (Dedede).png BugsBunnyVSMickeyMouseFIGHT (Dedede).png FulgoreVSPredatorFIGHT (Dedede).png sketch-1560518470846.png sketch-1560604950704.png sketch-1560682286559.png sketch-1560715963122.png ''Trivia'' *Mi nombre de Usuario de Youtube es EmperorDedede :v *Mi personaje favorito es Bowser *Mi Película Favorita es Endgame *Me encanta hacer amigos en las Wikias *Me encanta hacer Miniaturas *Tengo una propia wiki de Versus. **Aquí el Link